The present invention relates to laundry appliances, particularly clothes dryers and clothes washing machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for reducing the machine vibration of such appliances.
Laundry appliances have an inherent problem in that their dynamic systems rotate at high speeds, often producing excessive machine vibration. The dynamic system of the machine produces vibration which is transferred to the enclosure. This machine vibration typically becomes more problematic as the dynamic system increases rotational speed. For example, an unbalanced, rotating tub of a washing machine transfers the most vibration to the enclosure during the spin cycle.
Prior art tubs and spinners have been designed to "float" on suspension systems. This allows some vibration to be absorbed before it reaches the enclosure; however, more is needed to reduce the vibration that reaches the enclosure. This vibration can damage not only the laundry appliance, but also the floor or other supporting surface. Further, a vibrating enclosure is both noisy and distracting to the user. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that will minimize the amount of vibration in laundry appliances.
A general object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine or other laundry appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for reducing or minimizing the vibration of a laundry appliance.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for reducing machine vibration when the machine is operated over a certain range of speeds.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for reducing machine vibration which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.